Be Okay
by lookthroughme
Summary: This is a one-shot from Santana's POV. This story takes place during Chapter 20 of Something More.


**_Santana's POV- the day of the shooting_**

I cracked open one eye and was met with the bright light of the sun shining through Brittany's window. I immediately shut my eyes and turned around, not wanting the light in my face. What time was it? Brittany's side of the bed was empty.

I lifted my head up and glanced at the clock real quick before falling back down on to my pillow. 9:32. That was strange. How did I not hear Brittany leave this morning? I sighed out knowing I wasn't going to be able to see her until she got home from school today. What in the world was I going to do all day?

I threw the covers off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I dragged my feet across the carpet and opened the door to the restroom. I quickly used the restroom before walking over to the sink to wash my hands.

I stared at my reflection and slowly brought my hand up to my cheek. I softly rubbed my fingers gently across the skin where my Mother had slapped me. I shook my head and pulled my hand away from my cheek. I didn't want to think about her right now. Just the thought of her was making me angry and that's not the kind of mood I wanted to be in all day.

I shook my head trying to think of something else but I couldn't seem to get my Mom out of my head. Did I go too far with what I had said to her? All my built up emotions just came flowing out of my mouth yesterday when I talked to her. That was the longest and most honest conversation my Mom and I had had in years. I can't believe she said the reason behind the letters she wrote to my Dad was because she was mad. Didn't she care about me at all? Did she not think about anyone but herself?

She was acting like my Dad had just left out of the blue for no reason when she was in fact the one who was being unfaithful. I guess she didn't care about my feelings, the same way she didn't care about my Dad's feelings. After my Dad left, I guess she showed her true colors with how she really felt about me. She didn't care about me.

I sighed out and reached for the towel to dry my hands with. I walked out of Brittany's room and down the hallway, listening for any noise downstairs. Was Mrs. Pierce home? I turned the corner to go down the stairs and was met with the sight of Lord Tubbington. He was lying down on the first step of the stairs and lifted his head up to look at me with his big wide eyes. Words cannot describe how much I loathed that cat.

Ever since I first met Brittany, that cat has had it out for me. I tried to be nice to him the first day I met him. Brittany was so excited for us to meet and the way she talked about him, I thought he might be really sweet. Turns out, he was the complete opposite. Brittany failed to mention that he was the laziest, fattest, and most self-centered cat in the entire world. He was creepy and I would find him watching Brittany and I whenever we were sitting next to each other just talking. It's like he was jealous that Brittany was giving all her attention to me instead of him.

I rolled my eyes as I passed him on the steps and made my way into the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Mrs. Pierce at the kitchen table, writing something down on a piece of paper. She looked up as I made my way further towards her and smiled, taking off her glasses and setting them down on the table.

"Santana, you're up," she said patting the seat that was next to her. I nodded my head and pulled the chair out and sat down slowly.

"Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you something to eat?" Mrs. Pierce asked scooting her chair out from under that table. I immediately shook my head and placed my hand on her own, stopping her from getting up.

"No, no. I'm fine," I said continuing to shake my head.

"Are you sure? I can whip you up something real quick. There's some coffee too," she said and I couldn't help but smile up at her. How is it that this woman was so nice? Seriously, I just wanted to get up from my seat and give her a hug.

"I'm sure," I said smiling up at her.

"Well alright then. Let me know if you'd like me to make you something later," she said scooting her chair back under the table. She went back to writing bills and I just sat and watched her for a few minutes. I tried to think of the last time my Mom had offered to make me something to eat but I honestly couldn't remember. She was hardly ever home so I would always make myself something to eat. I remember coming home each night and hoping for once that my Mom would be there with dinner ready but she never was. I would always just heat up a meal and sit alone at the table.

"Are you alright Santana?" Mrs. Pierce asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking," I said shaking my head and looking into her eyes.

"You know I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything," Mrs. Pierce said reaching across the table and squeezing my hand softly.

"Thank you. I just can't help but think about everything that happened with my Mom," I said sighing out as my eyes trailed down to my lap.

"Sweetheart, look at me," she said and I slowly looked up from my lap into her eyes.

"What your Mother did to you was inexcusable. You didn't do anything wrong with confronting her, okay?" Mrs. Pierce said rubbing my hand softly. I smiled up at her and nodded my head.

"Why couldn't I have a Mom like you?" I whispered out, shaking my head softly back and forth. I watched Mrs. Pierce scoot her chair out and stand up in front of me. She took a step towards me and the next thing I knew, warm arms wrapped around me in a gentle hug. I tucked my head into her neck softly and wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her tightly back. Her embrace made me feel loved and I shut my eyes as she held me softly for a few moments before pulling away.

"I love you," she said softly into my ear before pulling away from me. I missed her embrace immediately and wanted to lean back into her but I kept still. Why did the Pierce's give such warm and loving hugs? I remember each time Brittany would give me a hug, she would always pull me in real tight and hold me in her arms like nothing else mattered at that moment.

"I love you, too," I said softly. It still felt weird when the words 'I love you' came out of my mouth. I hadn't said those three words to someone in years and it still felt weird whenever those words would flow past my lips. Ever since I told Brittany I loved her in New York, I don't think a day has passed where I didn't say I love you to her. Whenever we would go to bed, we would always mumble those three words to each other before falling asleep. Hearing the words 'I love you' from someone besides Brittany made me feel something I can't really describe.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked watching as Mrs. Pierce made her way over to the dish washer and started loading it. The least I could do was offer to help her around the house. She was after all letting me stay here.

"You can wipe down the counters if you'd like," she said shrugging her shoulders. I nodded my head and walked over to the sink. I reached into the drawer next to the sink and pulled out a small towel. I bent down and reached into the cabinet below it and pulled out the bottle of spray. I turned around and started to spray the counters lightly. I smiled to myself and if someone saw me right now they would think I was high or something. Who has a smile on their face when they're cleaning counters?

Helping Mrs. Pierce like this made me feel like a part of a family again. I could hear the phone ringing and I looked back to Mrs. Pierce drying her hands quickly before rushing over towards the phone. I smiled at her as she greeted whoever was on the phone with a wide smile on her face.

All of a sudden the color drained from her face and the smile she had on completely disappeared. I watched her hand come up to her chest and her eyes moving back and forth rapidly. I stopped wiping the counters and walked over to her with my eyebrows knitted. I had never seen that expression on her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open lightly. What was wrong?

"Do you know if anyone is hurt?" she asked shakily on the phone. What was going on? I watched her shake her head back and forth and tears well up in her eyes. I took another step towards her and watched as tears started streaming down her face.

"Are you there already?" she asked and all I could do was watch as she brought her free hand up to her forehead and rubbed it back and forth.

"Okay, we're on our way. I'll call you when we get there," she said nodding her head into the phone. We? Where were we going? She pulled the phone away from her ear and slowly put the phone back down on the table. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was in a trance. I gently took another step towards her and placed my hand on her arm. My touch must have snapped her out of her thoughts and I watched her gasp lightly before placing her hand in front of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She continued to shake her head softly before looking up at me.

"We need to go. Right now," she said rushing over to grab her cellphone that was on the table. I watched her run back towards the door where her purse was lying on the table. I still had no idea what was going on but I followed after her anyway.

"Please tell me what's wrong," I said reaching forward for her arm. She slowly turned around and started down at me for a few seconds before saying anything.

"That was Brittany's Dad on the phone," she started off slowly. I nodded my head waiting for her to continue.

"There's an active shooter at McKinley. The school is on lockdown as we speak," she said and all I could do was stare back at her. I gasped as the words finally sank in and I all I could think about was Brittany. She was at school all alone. My feet started to move and the next thing I knew, I had flung open the front door and started running.

I had to get to her. I had to get to her now. I ran faster than I'd ever run in my life. How could this be happening? As I continued to run, I could feel the air hitting my face where tears had stained my cheeks.

I could hear a honking noise and I turned to the side to see Mrs. Pierce pulling up towards me. I stopped immediately and knew if I got in the car, I could make it to the school faster.

I ran as fast as I could around the car and opened the passenger door. The second I was inside, Mrs. Pierce slammed her foot down on the gas.

"Please hurry," I said as I bounced my legs up and down. I tried to think of what class Brittany was in right now so I could get to her as fast as possible. I glanced at the clock and knew she was in Mr. Schue's class.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked reaching for her phone before she even said I could borrow it. She only nodded her head as her eyes were focused on the road.

I dialed Brittany's number by heart and brought the phone up to my ear, praying to God that I would hear her voice. The phone just rang and rang until it reached her message. I sighed out loudly and pressed redial. She wasn't answering. Why wasn't she answering?

"Why won't she answer?" I asked shakily as I stared over at Mrs. Pierce. She didn't answer me and then I looked outside to see that we were at the school. I'd never seen so many police cars before in my life. They were all lined up at the entrance of the school and before Mrs. Pierce even stopped the car, I had opened the door and started running towards the entrance of the school.

I could see the eyes of several police officers on me as I started to run towards them. They started to run towards me and I immediately started running in a different direction. I wasn't going to let them stop me from being with Brittany. She was alone. I needed to be with her.

"Hey!" one of the officers yelled out after me but I didn't even turn around. I was almost to the front doors of the school but strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"Let go of me! I need to get inside," I screamed as the person tightened their grip around my waist. Tears were flowing down my face as the officer pulled me away from the building. I screamed again and tried prying the arms away from my body but they only held me tighter. I kept my eyes on the building and all I could do was cry as they carried me further away.

"Please let me go inside," I sobbed out as several other officers surrounded me.

"Ma'am, you are not allowed inside," the officer said as he sat me down on the sidewalk. I nodded my head and he sighed out heavily. He had stepped away from me and before he could grab me again, I had gotten up from the sidewalk and started running towards the school again. I needed to get to Brittany.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist again, this time more roughly than the last and I sobbed out knowing that I was never going to get into the school with all these officers around.

"Ma'am, I will arrest you if you try to run towards the school again," the officer said panting heavily in my ear. I could see other officers running towards me and my eyes widened as I saw Mr. Pierce.

"Let her go," Mr. Pierce yelled firmly and I smiled at him as one of the officers slowly released me from their grip. Mr. Pierce grabbed my arm gently and started walking me over towards one of the police cars. I saw Mrs. Pierce standing next to it with tears in her eyes.

"Please let me go inside Mr. Pierce. I can make sure Brittany's safe," I said pleading with him to let me go inside. Mr. Pierce shook his head softly down towards me and I couldn't help but sob out.

The sound of shots fired made me jump and I just shook my head as more tears streamed down my face. I watched the many officers reach for the guns as they held them in front of them. Shot after shot could be heard and I watched as a big black car drove up beside us. Large men with rifles exited the car quickly and started to make their way towards the front doors.

"Please Mr. Pierce. I love her. _Please_, I can't lose her. She means _everything_ to me," I said pleadingly as I stared up into his eyes.

"Stay here Santana," he said nodding his head towards me as he called two officers over towards me and pointed his finger at me. The officers walked over towards me and stood guard in front of me making sure I wouldn't make a run for the school again. I watched Mr. Pierce run off and disappear into the crowd of other officers. Where was he going?

"Santana?" Mrs. Pierce called out from behind me. I turned around and looked at her red, tear stained cheeks and couldn't help but fall into her arms. She held me tightly against her chest and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"She'll be okay. She'll be okay," Mrs. Pierce whispered into my ear softly as she rocked me back and forth in her arms.

I closed my eyes and couldn't help but think this was my punishment for how horribly I treated Brittany in the past. All those times I pushed her away and said mean things to her was now coming back to haunt me. I finally told her how much I loved her only to have her taken away from me? Why was this happening? Why did everything in my life have to be so screwed up?

"I love her. I love her," I sobbed into her shoulder as she nodded her head against mine. My fingers dug into her back as I pulled her closer towards me.

'I know, sweetheart. I know," she said kissing me once again on the top of my head.

I couldn't survive if I didn't have Brittany in my life. I'd rather be dead than live my life without her. She was the biggest part of my life and I knew I wouldn't be able to take it if she wasn't here anymore.

I didn't even get the chance to tell her I loved her this morning. I sobbed into Mrs. Pierce's shoulder at the thought of never getting to hold Brittany in my arms or kiss her again. Of how I would never feel her soft kisses in the morning when we would wake up together. How I'd never hear her angelic voice again or see her beautiful smile. She was the person who made me the happiest in this world. I can't remember the last time I prayed but in this moment, that's all I did.

/

It had been almost half an hour since we had arrived to the school. I had just gotten off the phone with my Dad about ten minutes ago. He had told me he heard about the shooting and that he was going to be on the next flight available to Lima. I had walked away from Mrs. Pierce and dialed Brittany's number hoping that she would answer. I knew it was hopeless though. She hadn't answered her phone and this was probably about the tenth time I'd called her.

I stuffed Mrs. Pierce's phone back into my pocket and sighed out. I turned around and could see students coming out from the front of the building. My eyes widened and I looked around for Mrs. Pierce but she was nowhere to be found. I had asked to borrow her phone again and the last time I saw her, she was standing next to the police car where we had been standing for the past half hour.

My eyes trailed back and forth in the crowd of people and that's when I saw her. Brittany was standing next to her Mom and her eyes were staring back at me. My eyes widened and I couldn't believe that she was standing there. She was okay.

Her long blonde hair was resting on her shoulders and I watched a smile stretch across her face as she stared back at me. I glanced behind Brittany and saw that Quinn and Sam were beside her.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. I started to run over towards her not being able to stay away from her for one more second. I needed to wrap my arms around her and feel her against me so I knew this wasn't a dream. I needed to feel her arms around me and the second I reached her, I flung my arms around her neck as I jumped into her open arms.

I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her neck softly. I didn't care that there were hundreds of people around us. I didn't care if they saw me kissing Brittany. All that mattered right now was that she was here in my arms and safe. I wasn't going to hide our relationship anymore from everyone. I didn't care anymore, I just didn't care. Brittany meant everything to me and I wasn't going to go another day without letting everybody know how much I loved her.

* * *

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. An anon asked me to upload Santana's POV the day of the shooting. Luckily, I still had this saved! **_


End file.
